FoReVeRmOrE
by RiiKu
Summary: ¿De cuantas maneras puedes decirle a alguien cuanto lo amas?.. sin importar, el dolor sin importar las consecuencias... fic dedicado a Xellos y Filia, Lean por favor!


Placidas islas, llenas de ignorancia, ¿cuan estupido es el hombre, sintiendo amor, cuando realmente es lujuria, detestando cuando realmente han sido una serie de errores, parece que no hay mas, ruegan de rodillas, muriendo por alguien mas, anotando sus tristezas en sus venas…

Una perfecta escena lúgubre envolvía la situación, la mujer dejaba caer unos largos cabellos dorados, su tez blanca resaltaba entre la oscuridad junto con su par de ojos azules…lagrimas brotaban, no había nada mas que esperar, llevo su mano a su boca… levanto las cejas inspirando altos grados de melancolía…. En su otra mano tenia una hoja con algunos párrafos sus ojos llorosos lo recorrían a paso lento…

"_**me dejaste solo, ahora en el valle de la muerte… estoy solo caminando... oh, otra vez estoy **_

**_Mal, y tu, las cosas que dijiste que harías por mi… aun así yo daría mi vida por ti…"_**

Filia recorría las paginas paralizada, ¿eso era estar ciega?... eso era un error… una carta de amor, un demonio escribiendo cartas de amor, termina por parecer una estupidez… su corazón aceleraba su latido, todas las cosas en su cabeza daban vueltas mientras caía dentro de si misma ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Tan tonta?... ahora… ¿Cuál era la respuesta?...

Apretó el papel, leyendo una ves mas, sintiendo la calidez de sus lagrimas acariciar su pálido y helado rostro…

" _Mientras a ojos ajenos jugueteábamos a los rivales, cada noche nos convertíamos en amantes… cuando el mundo se tornaba frió y oscuro, tus calidos besos me hacían respirar… es la ironía ahora la que me matara… sangrante mi triste realidad, mi realidad es odiarte… ¿Quién decide eso?...a los ojos de los demás… te puedo detestar, frente de ti, en ti me puedo perder… mientras los demás piensan, yo pretendo… siempre quise ser fuerte, mas siempre falle… oh!.. de nuevo estoy mal… por que nunca debí… nunca pude evitarlo… solías cautivarme con tus ojos azules, un devastador mal había en ellos, y yo… quería tomarte… deseaba tomarte… no puedo ahora mas que odiarte…pero no puedo pretenderlo… sin ti… me siento muerto… ahora una niebla espesa se come mis ojos, destruye mi voz… me siento arrinconado…han tomado todo lo que en mi había…la desgracia deja caer su mano sobre mi… y yo pretendo… me esta dejando sin nada…_

_Cuando la noche caía… acariciaba tu rostro sin que te dieras cuenta, me reía un poco de la manera tan peculiar la tuya de dormir, estaba ahí, cuando se acrecentaba el crepúsculo me desvanecía al lado del a noche, entonces, despertabas… y eras mas hermosa que el sol aun, pensaba tantas veces en decirte… siempre estuve solo… tu tan acompañada, hasta cierto punto te envidiaba… ¿Cómo pudiste amarme?... ¿Cómo?... todo es tan frió, las fragilidades de un mundo… ahora estoy aquí… muriéndome… siempre CREI que era fuerte… ¿ingenuo no?... ahora se que moriría por ti… sonreías sin darte cuenta te observaba, actuando como una madre, actuando como una buena persona… yo jamás…. Es tarde ahora… tu calida sonrisa... me hacia reflexionar, al caer la lluvia imaginaba tu rostro empapar… oh soy un estupido, al igual que tu… ¿Quién es el demonio aquí?... aun asi daria todo por ti… tu suave tacto, suaves caricias que en mis recuerdos parecen nunca sesar... si soy un estupido… y no puedo borrar el pasado... he sido condenado y por ti he de morir… no soy ahora mas que un niño que sale de noche…sin motivos… sin miedo… sin fervor.. Que espera la guillotina su cuello cortar…_

…_**Quiero que sepas que muero por ti**_

…_**Quiero que sepas que doy todo por ti**_

…**_quiero que sepas que eres todo para mí_**

…_**Quiero que sepas…**_

…_**te amo…**"_

Realmente ¿se pude romper algo que ya esta roto?... desecha la rubia arrugó el papel, un grito ahogado dejo escapar junto con una intensa cascada de lagrimas, apretó la carta contra su pecho, desvaneciéndose en el suelo, apretándolo tan fuerte… no quería que el simple papel se fuera también…

**_Ya no lo veía…_**

**_Ya no lo sentía…_**

_**Ya no respiraba…**_

**_Ya no vivía…_**

……_**..realmente lo amaba….**_


End file.
